


Dziedzictwo: kolor granatu

by wiwka14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted, wilk i morze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziedzictwo: kolor granatu

Wszystko jest złudzeniem. Wszystko jest tylko nieustannie pierzchającym w przeszłość wrażeniem, o którym czasem trudno nam bez wstydu mówić, mimo że podobno było piękne, a nawet jeśli tak, bardzo, to i tak trudno wytłumaczyć choćby najbliższej osobie na świecie, jak piękny był ten blask na wschodzie, jaką nadzieję niósł świt. Ted Lupin nienawidził słońca, ale wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek mógł wytłumaczyć Zoey, co to znaczy widzieć jasne światło dyfrakcji po czarnej, czarnej nocy pełnej złych myśli i widziadeł. Ze swoimi wrażeniami zostajemy sami - aż nietrudno uwierzyć, że wszystko nie istnieje, że całe życie jest tylko igraszką umysłu, że to, że ja, że ty, że kiedyś, jutro - tego wszystkiego nie ma. Nietrudno zamknąć się w swoich czterech ścianach umysłu i rezultat pracy zmysłów pięciu uznać za jedyny cel - źródło piękna. 

Ted Lupin nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Trudno być szczęśliwym, kiedy ma się takie dziedzictwo. Z pewnością wielu z Was załamałoby się pod takim ciężarem. Jemu tylko zabrało to szczęście, więc mógł uznać się za szczęściarza - jakże przewrotna była ta myśl. Umiał wciąż cieszyć się ze wschodów, mimo że nienawidził słońca - bardziej nienawidził i bał się księżyca, do słońca uciekał więc jak syn marnotrawny.

"Najprzedniejszą rzeczą nie żyć" - chciałoby się rzec. I dokończyć: "Chociaż film życia ciekawy". I czekać, czy się posypią oklaski.

Zoey go nie rozumiała. Dla niej najpiękniejszą porą życia była noc - środek nocy - musiało być czarno, czarno jak w grobie i najlepiej by świecił księżyc, oblewając wszystko trupim blaskiem. Nie mogło być chmur, zbyt mocno i szczerze kochała gwiazdy, ale musiał wiać wiatr - zimny i porywisty, taki przejmujący do szpiku kości, zdający się szeptać cicho o okrucieństwie tego świata - Ted czasem myślał, że go rozumiał, w chwilach szaleństwa, gdy siedzieli na dachach, patrzyli w gwiazdy, a wilk był tuż-tuż, zaraz pod powierzchnią skóry, czekał, aż mu pozwoli przeniknąć, rozwinąć się, urosnąć, zaistnieć - ale Ted nie umiał i nie chciał tego zrobić. Kochał te chwile jednak miłością dziecka, które nigdy nie zaznało spokoju - pozwalały mu wniknąć głęboko w siebie, zupełnie tak, jakby znikał, zapadał się - kochał, choć w inny sposób, niż Zoey. Jej miłość była powietrzna, lekka, przesiąknięta gwałtownym oddechem, zimna, niespokojna. Jego natomiast - ciężka, ciepława, nieustanna, jak glina rozgrzana pracą rąk. Jednak dla niego o wiele piękniejsze były długie, letnie wieczory, kiedy czuło się już westchnienie nocy, a jednocześnie wciąż nie pokazywał się księżyc, a nawet jeśli, to tylko jako cicha groźba, blada i nieważna aż do zmierzchu, kiedy jego blask mordował wszystkich w wyobraźni Teda.

Dniem Ted żył, oddychał i męczył blaskiem słońca oślepiającym jego słabe oczy, rozmawiał z Zoey i tęsknie patrzył na morze, które szumiało spokojnie, zupełnie jakby mówiło: I tak tu kiedyś przyjdziesz, oboje to wiemy, nie musisz się bać. I Ted się nie bał. Za dnia był człowiekiem z dziwnym spojrzeniem i lekkim światłowstrętem.

Ale nocą... Nocą nic nie było proste. Źrenice rozszerzały się instynktownie, nieświadome, że wtedy więcej zobaczą. Nocą nawet morze wyglądało jak martwe. Szaro-czarne, ciche, nie szeptało ani nie mówiło. Nocą był wilkiem pod postacią człowieka. Ted nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem - nigdy nim nie był i coś mówiło mu, że nigdy nie będzie, dopóki nie zejdzie na plażę, dopóki nie siądzie na piasku, dopóki nie oszaleje, dopóki nie wypłynie na morze. Coś mówiło mu, że wilk na morzu jest łagodniejszy, że fale go nie przyzywają, że księżyc pozwala widzieć niebezpieczeństwa, zamiast nimi straszyć, że morze, morze, jest najpiękniejsze, nie ma nic piękniejszego na Ziemi, że morze, woda, ocean, ptaki, chmury, gwiazdy, że żagle i wiatr, który jest przewodnikiem i czarodziejem, nie grozi, nie mówi o okrucieństwie. Ted wiedział, że kocha, kocha morze miłością gwałtowną i przerażającą, że pewnego dnia wypłynie w jego szary przestwór i zapomni o wszystkim, wszystkim, co było, nawet o Zoey, o jej brązowo-kochających oczach i dziwnym uśmiechu, o jej gwiazdach i ich szalonych dachach, że zapomni o szarogryzących nocach w zamkniętym na cztery spusty domu, kiedy trząsł się cały, że to, co działo się z jego ojcem, stanie się i z nim - znał przecież całą historię, powtarzali mu ją tyle razy, że zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zmienić imienia na "wilk", bardziej by pasowało, albo chociaż "Romulus", dlaczego nie "Romulus"?

Ale był Teddy'm, a później Tedem Lupinem i nie mogło być inaczej. 

Tedem Lupinem, który czuł w sobie wilka, choć nie powinien, który nocą marzył o wypłynięciu na morze i porzuceniu wszystkiego, co go wiązało na brzegu. 

Tedem Lupinem, który był nieszczęśliwy, ale wiedział, że któregoś dnia to się zmieni.

Czy taka świadomość powinna wystarczać do szczęścia? Wiedza, że pewnego dnia los się odwróci - to nie była nadzieja - że fortuna uśmiechnie się miękko, że słońce zaświeci mocniej? (albo raczej słabiej - wszak go nienawidził) Ludzie mają skłonność do mylenia nadziei ze szczęściem, ale czyż nadzieja nim nie jest? Czy jesteśmy w stanie być szczęśliwi, nie mając nadziei? Czy jesteśmy w stanie być całkowicie nieszczęśliwi, mając ją?

Ted nie mógł i nie chciał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Miał tylko wilka, morze i księżyc, i obietnicę przyszłości, w którą bardzo chciał wierzyć.

I wierzył, ostatecznie nic mu nie pozostało.


End file.
